FireFLight
by Al'Kiwi
Summary: The beginning of the End. Cette histoire commence là où tout se termine. Tout aurait dû rester tel quel, si Lightning n'en avait pas décidé autrement. ceci est la SUITE de la fic "You are the Thunder and I am the Lightning"


**Well Soldiers ! Nous voici de nouveaux réunis (pour ceux qui sont toujours là) pour la fin de "You are the Thunder..." !**

**Moi, ou l'art de changer une fin de jeu vidéo quand elle me convient pas u_u**  
**Bref, passons !**  
**Je tiens à m'expliquer quand au titre choisi (car je ne choisis jamais mes titres au hasard), j'ai nommé ce OS FireFLight pour plusieurs raisons en fait :**  
**la première : Parce que c'est le nom du groupe de musique qui m'a inspiré cette histoire et si vous voulez élargir votre culture musicale, je vous dirai d'écouter "Unbreakable" que vous retrouverez dans le prologue.**

**La deuxième raison : C'est qu'en plus de tout ça il y a "FLight" dans le titre, or pour moi le couple Light/Fang est un couple sexy, ardent et dominant, ce qui correspond très bien à Fire + Flight ! xDD**

**La troisième raison ?... C'est juste que c'est la classe ! =D**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Kiwi**

* * *

**FireFLight**

Lightning sentit le vent passer à travers ce qui aurait dû être son bras. Elle sourit. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle savait que la personne qu'elle allait libérer prendrait la relève. Une partie de son histoire s'arrêtait ici, dans les plaines de Gran Pulse, à l'aube d'une nouvelle ère pour Cocoon. Malgré tout, elle avait eu une vie bien remplie : une sœur adorable, des amis sur lesquels elle avait pu compter et… Fang. Ah Fang… Elle lui avait bien tapé sur les nerfs. Toujours là pour la titiller et remettre en cause son autorité et sa fierté.

Lightning esquissa un petit sourire du bout des lèvres.

Elle allait lui manquer. C'était à croire que le destin ne voulait pas qu'elles se rejoignent. Il fallait que l'une parte pour que l'autre revienne. A elles deux, elles donnaient du sens à la légende de la Lune et du Soleil. Cette légende qui avait bercé l'enfance du soldat. Cette légende qui racontait que la Lune était tombée amoureuse du Soleil, cet astre chaud et lumineux et n'arrivait pourtant jamais à l'atteindre. Ils se complétaient parfaitement, permettant aux saisons de s'écouler, aux plantes de pousser, aux animaux de vivre, chacun veillant à tour de rôle sur la planète qu'ils protégeaient à deux. Mais jamais ils ne pouvaient se rejoindre. L'un chassait irrémédiablement l'autre… Pourtant, on raconte qu'un jour une éclipse les fit se superposer. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une joie tellement immense que la lumière qu'ils dégagèrent aveugla quiconque osait les regarder.

L'espoir existait donc quelque part.

"_God, I want to dream again, take me where I've never been_

_I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared_

_Now, I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable_

_No one can touch me, nothing can stop me…"_

[…]

Fang, enfermée dans son cristal qui avait paralysé jusqu'aux battements de son cœur, sentit une peur oppressante écraser sa poitrine. Elle qui venait tout juste de s'endormir pour sauver Cocoon aux côtés de Vanille et qui profitait de la sérénité qui l'envahissait à la vue des visages souriants de ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses amis, eut l'impression que son univers s'écroulait alors que Serah au pied de la colonne de cristal, éclatait en sanglots en répétant inlassablement le même prénom.

- Lightning… Lightning… Répond moi… Lightning…

Snow la serra dans ses bras comme si ce geste pouvait lui permettre de lui transmettre sa peine et ainsi alléger son coeur qui saignait la disparition de sa grande soeur. De son côté, Fang dont le corps était immobilisé, s'affolait. Son cœur battait avec frénésie alors que son esprit s'agitait furieusement.

« Fang » plaida Vanille.

« Où est-elle ? Où est-elle ? »

La rouquine sentit la tension de son amie grimper en flèche, elle sentit sa frayeur et sa détresse. Maintenant que leurs esprits étaient liés au sein même de ce cristal, elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées, partager ses émotions.

« Elle n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça… Elle n'a pas le droit de se sacrifier ! »

« Tu crois… qu'elle tente de nous sauver ? »

« Non ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour que ça se termine comme ça ! »

L'esprit de Fang ressemblait à un navire perdu et balloté par une tempête furieuse. Lightning avait purement et simplement disparue. Elle venait de se volatiliser sous leurs yeux. Sa présence, son aura, son existence même avaient été effacées comme l'on écarte un mauvais songe. Comme si elle n'avait jamais vraiment existé. La brune étouffa un cri, elle voulait se réveiller, sortir de sa cristallisation. Vanille poussa un petit couinement en essayant de la calmer. Elle sentait tous les sentiments de Fang l'écraser et la balayer comme une lame de fond qui allait la noyer. Elle voulut parler, lui dire d'arrêter quand une étrange chaleur l'envahit. Elle comprit que la magie se remettait à circuler dans ses veines.

« Fang… »

L'intéressée ne l'écoutait plus, son esprit s'étant fermé au sien. Elle s'autodétruisait. Vanille voulut briser la barrière mentale qu'elle avait érigée lorsque soudainement la magie explosa au fond de son âme. Tout devint blanc. Lumineux. Aveuglant. Elle ne comprenait plus rien à la situation quand finalement la lumière se tamisa, lui permettant de percevoir des éléments extérieurs. Elle crut voir le soleil se lever… Les nuages la survoler… Le Soleil ! Ses pensées s'alignèrent à une vitesse impressionnante alors que son esprit analysait peu à peu ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle : Gran Pulse. Elle était de retour parmi les vivants.

Fang était allongée à ses pieds, inconsciente. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Les yeux grands ouverts elle ne savait pas comment interpréter son réveil quand son regard croisa celui de Hope qui pleurait la disparition de Lightning. Ses yeux humides et son visage déformé par le chagrin affichèrent tout de même un soupçon de surprise.

- Va…Vanille ?

Snow qui tenait fermement sa fiancée dans ses bras, releva la tête à l'entente de ce nom qu'il n'aurait cru rencontrer de si tôt. Vanille se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, au pied du pilier de cristal qui se dressait fièrement, toujours intact. C'était incroyable et irréel. Il remarqua également la forme allongée près d'elle et comprit que cela ne pouvait qu'être l'aînée des Pulsians. Cette vision improbable le déstabilisa aussi sûrement que le gamin à ses côtés. Surtout lorsqu'il lut dans le regard de la petite rouquine qu'elle non plus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait alors qu'elle avait accepté son destin de rester cristallisée.

_Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi se trouvaient-elles là ? Pourquoi Lightning avait-elle disparue soudainement ? Et pourquoi avait-il le sentiment que ces évènements étaient intimement liés ?_

Vanille rompit le contact visuel avec le grand blond en entendant Fang remuer faiblement. Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés.

- Fang, l'appela-t-elle tendrement.

La brune gémit, ses yeux se fermant et s'ouvrant au rythme de sa respiration sifflante. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour réaliser que son corps lui répondait et que le voile bleu azur au dessus de sa tête n'était en réalité rien d'autre que le ciel de Gran Pulse où se découpait encore Cocoon. Elle inspira profondément, sentant alors l'oxygène gonfler ses poumons.

Fang réalisait pleinement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sans qu'elle ne dise un mot, une larme salée roula sur sa joue. Suivie d'une deuxième. Son cœur battait furieusement alors qu'elle restait allongée là, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien de se battre. Elle avait déjà perdu.

Elle referma les paupières pour clore son regard sur cette réalité trop dure à supporter. Lightning n'était plus là. Elle n'existait plus. Une autre larme perla au coin de ses yeux. Elle l'entendait au fond d'elle, elle entendait la voix lointaine du soldat, reliée et emportée par Bahamut. Elle écouta avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elle écouta la voix de son Eidolon qui était en train de la quitter maintenant qu'elle n'était plus une L'Cie pour retourner dans les méandres du Valhalla, le monde d'où il venait : l'Enfer comme on l'appelait ici. Lightning, sa Lightning se trouvait avec lui… avec Odin… avec Shiva, Alexander, Hecatonchire et Brynhidr. Par le lien qui subsistait encore entre elle et Bahamut, elle comprit que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses avait été entraînée dans ce lieu hors d'atteinte aux humains. Elle lui avait été enlevée par une Déesse mourante égoïste. Le pouvoir d'Etro s'amenuisait et pour survivre aux forces du chaos, elle avait choisit son chevalier servant qui la protègerait… Lightning en l'occurrence.

Une larme de rage rejoignit celles de tristesse qu'elle avait précédemment versées.

- Elle était à moi… Elle était enfin à moi…

- Fang… geignit Vanille.

- C'est injuste.

Vanille se mordit la lèvre, incapable de dire quoique ce soit, alors que Fang qui avait ré-ouvert les yeux, fixait les cieux comme si elle voyait quelque chose que personne d'autre à par elle ne pouvait percevoir.

- Je la retrouverai… Je tuerai Etro s'il le faut, mais je la retrouverai. C'est elle qui m'a donné du courage et m'a sauvé… C'est elle qui m'a dit que nous avions un avenir radieux qui nous attendait… tous ensemble.

La rouquine sentit les larmes lui monter à son tour. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle n'avait jamais vu Fang pleurer. Jamais. Elle était sensible, bien plus que l'on aurait pu le croire, mais refoulait toujours ses sentiments et ses blessures au profit de son sourire resplendissant et de ses remarques percutantes. La brune était le genre de personne qui encaissait pour le bonheur des autres… un peu comme Lightning. Elle ne disait jamais rien, faisait en sorte de n'inquiéter personne.

Vanille voulut saisir sa main, mais sa grande sœur la repoussa par réflexe. Elle la regardait légèrement effrayée. Elle qui avait toujours été tactile, semblait rejeter le moindre lien avec autrui, comme si le lien qu'elle venait de perdre avec la maîtresse d'Odin se répercutait sur tous les contacts qu'elle pouvait avoir avec son entourage. Comme si, n'ayant plus droit au contact de Lightning, elle voulait se priver de tout autre contact. Elle agissait par peur, par instinct…

_You are the only one I need…_

[…]

Lightning se sentait entraînée dans un tourbillon, un couloir hors du temps et de l'espace. Elle tombait. Elle avait beau se débattre, tentait de bouger, son corps chutait lourdement. Des constructions ressemblant à des arches défilaient sous ses yeux azurs à une vitesse folle. Elle n'arrivait même pas faire la différence entre ce qui l'entourait vraiment et ce qu'elle imaginait. Il n'y avait ni haut, ni bas. Seulement du néant, et ces étranges arcades aux couleurs dorées, ocre et marron.

Et elle tombait. Encore et encore. Sans pouvoir rien faire.

Sa conscience se perdait, ses mouvements devenaient saccadés voire inexistants. Elle ne comprenait pas… Etait-ce cela son châtiment pour avoir sauvé Fang et Vanille ? Allait-elle devoir tomber indéfiniment dans cette angoisse qui oppressait sa poitrine, qui lui faisait perdre la tête ? Elle n'était plus maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle crut même avoir perdu conscience finalement, car quand elle émergea de nouveau son Enfer avait laissé place à une plage infinie.

Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Ses sensations lui revenaient petit à petit. L'ouïe tout d'abord… Elle se rendit alors compte du silence effrayant dans lequel elle avait été plongée. Le bruit du roulement des vagues, du vent qui mugissait loin au dessus de sa tête, des créatures qui rôdaient dans les parages… toutes ces sensations, ces retrouvailles avec un environnement quel qu'il soit, la calmèrent sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Son toucher et son odorat lui firent en suivant ressentir les vagues qui léchaient ses bottes militaires, le sable qui s'insinuait dans ses vêtements, l'odeur salée de la côte, et celle plus amer du sang et de la guerre. Quelque part au-delà de ces rochers se déroulait ou s'était déroulé quelque chose de terrible. Le temps était une notion tellement confuse et malléable qu'elle ne savait plus exactement. Les cieux au dessus de sa tête étaient gris et fermés, comme témoins de quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas mettre en lumière. A dire vrai, tout le paysage était gris aux alentours. Etait-ce l'Enfer ? Le Paradis ?... Elle ne savait pas.

Elle força douloureusement sur les muscles de ses bras pour tenter de se relever. Sa tête lui tournait, et elle remarqua qu'elle avait perdue son arme. Elle se retrouvait démunie dans un univers qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Même sa magie enfouie au fond de son âme se faisait muette et inaccessible. Un terrible sentiment d'oppression et d'abandon lui enserrèrent le cœur. Elle était seule… complètement seule, pour la première fois.

Elle se dressa sur ses jambes et se mit à marcher vers les rochers pour analyser son environnement et atteindre les terres. Et plus elle avançait, plus elle entendait quelqu'un murmurer au fond de son esprit, au fond de son âme. Une voix comme un chuchotement, une voix douce et chaude lui disant des mots incompréhensibles et pourtant emplis de promesses. Elle la percevait à peine, avait presque l'impression de l'imaginer.

Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable, laissant de profondes marques de bottes, l'obligeant à forcer sur ses muscles endoloris. Sa démarche était légèrement saccadée et maladroite. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, et pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle empruntait le bon chemin.

Elle atteignit finalement les rochers pointus et dangereux qui séparaient la petite crique où elle avait atterrie -elle ne savait comment- des terres qu'elle cherchait à rejoindre. Le sel marin embaumait toute l'atmosphère, la chargeant d'embruns et lui donnant des frissons. Posant une main gantée sur un pic, Lightning émergea, découvrant une grande plaine de terre noirâtre et sombre dont les cratères fumants et béants ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose : une bataille sans merci venait d'y être livrée. Des créatures de toutes formes et de toutes tailles gisaient sans vie ça et là, comme preuve d'une abomination sans nom.

Une certaine crainte lui enserra la poitrine à la vue de ce spectacle macabre… Elle n'était pas armée et Odin se portait toujours absent. Elle avança précautionneusement, ses sens à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect pouvant prédire une reprise des combats, pour traverser ce champ de ruines. A quelques kilomètres de là, s'élevait une ville dont les buildings semblaient atteindre le ciel, eux-mêmes couronnés d'une construction aux arches luminescentes vertes qui semblaient représenter un château futuriste.

_« Rejoins-moi…. Rejoins-moi… »_

Lightning porta une main à sa tempe. Encore cette voix… Encore cet appel… Plus elle avançait et se rapprochait de cet endroit qui dégageait une atmosphère terrifiante, et plus elle l'entendait avec clarté. Elle serra les dents en se forçant à continuer. Elle ne pouvait de toute façon aller nulle-part ailleurs. Son unique chance de salut se trouvait là haut, bien au dessus de sa tête dans ce palais qui semblait l'appeler corps et âme.

Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps elle marcha pour rallier les premiers abords de cette ville technologique où personne ne semblait vivre. Les rues étaient désertes, l'atmosphère lourde et pesante. Pourtant tous les bâtiments étaient intacts malgré la guerre qui avaient ravagés la plaine à ses pieds… comme si… comme si _quelqu'un_ avait le don de modeler ce paysage selon ses envies.

Et cette voix qui ne se taisait pas… Cette voix qui l'appelait et l'obligeait à regarder ce qui se dessinait de plus en plus comme un palais dominant la citée. La jeune sergente chercha longtemps un quelconque moyen de l'atteindre : quelque chose… une porte, une trappe, un portail... un ascenseur… Rien. Elle tourna en rond des heures durant, peut-être même des jours ou des semaines. Elle ne savait plus. Le ciel gardait toujours cette même teinte grisâtre, dissimulé à moitié derrière des nuages sans vie. Tout semblait connaître le même recommencement éternel, la même facette d'un paysage technologique depuis des siècles. On aurait dit qu'il n'y avait ni début ni fin… Que tout ceci n'était qu'un paradoxe hors de la trame du temps et de l'histoire… un paysage divin réservé à des créatures dont les pouvoirs et le savoir la dépassaient complètement.

Lightning se rendit compte que le vent se taisait de temps en temps, lui rappelant l'oppressante impression de solitude face au silence qui régnait en ces lieux. Mais elle ne comptait pas abandonner… elle ne le pouvait pas. Fermant les yeux, elle se coupa du monde extérieur pour s'isoler entièrement. Elle dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour ne plus se préoccuper de ses sens et se concentrer sur l'unique guide qui semblait lui indiquer le chemin. La voix se manifestait comme un chuchotement, un appel, un souffle…

Elle essaya de visualiser quelque chose comme à chaque fois qu'elle se concentrait pour invoquer son Eidolon… Mais rien. Le néant lui répondait.

Pourtant, quand elle rouvrit les paupières, elle savait où elle devait aller, quel chemin emprunter pour atteindre son but. Il n'y avait pas de porte. Le palais ne pouvait être atteint que par les cieux… ou l'escalade de son pied rocheux. N'ayant rien ressemblant de près ou de loin à quelque chose pouvant lui permettre de choisir la première option, elle se résigna à prendre la seconde. Cette montée dangereuse était la première étape dans ce qui semblait être un parcours pour tester ses capacités et sa volonté.

Elle posa ses mains sur la paroi, crispant ses doigts fins et longs sur des petites avancées, puis se souleva à la force de ses bras. Ses pieds trouvèrent des prises afin de soulager ses contractures et de lui permettre d'avancer à la verticale. Elle se hissa sur plusieurs mètres, faisant attention à la sûreté des rochers aux quels elle s'agrippait. Elle avançait sans relâche, s'accordant de courtes pauses en gardant une position quand celle-ci n'était pas trop douloureuse. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient à son front tandis que ses bras tremblaient sous l'effort. Elle crissa des dents en contractant ses muscles déjà bandés à la limite de la déchirure. Un coup d'œil vers le bas lui apprit qu'elle avait parcouru près d'une centaine de mètres.

Elle était épuisée et à bout. Si elle ne trouvait pas un rapide moyen de se reposer, elle lâcherait bientôt prise et elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau…

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête. Non ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser comme cela, pas le droit de s'avouer vaincu. Elle avait survécu à ce qui aurait du être la fin du monde, s'était battu contre d'innombrables Fal'Cie qui auraient pu l'écraser d'une simple attaque… elle ne pouvait pas se faire battre par une paroi rocheuse. Elle inspira profondément, essayant de libérer sa jambe droite pour soulager son bras gauche qui tremblait au point de lui faire perdre sa prise. Elle se hissa de quelques centimètres… C'était peu, mais c'était un peu plus…

Cherchant la volonté qui faisait d'elle un soldat au fond de son esprit, elle usa d'une image qu'elle n'aurait jamais utilisée auparavant : elle visualisa le sourire et le regard malicieux de Fang. Si elle avait été là, elle se serait moquée d'elle en critiquant sa faiblesse face à la résistance et l'endurance des chasseurs de Gran Pulse. Elle grimpa d'encore un mètre.

« On en reparlera de ta résistance… » Grogna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Se hissant sur une avancée rocheuse elle trouva une corniche où elle put se laisser tomber, épuisée. Allongée sur le dos, elle perdit ses yeux dans les méandres du ciel gris auquel elle s'était accoutumé. La respiration rauque, elle pouvait presque entendre sa voix si particulière, un peu grave et pourtant légère et chaleureuse lui souffler à l'oreille « Tu vois que tu pouvais, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat ! ».

Lightning inspira. Son corps avait largement dépassé ses limites et chacun de ses muscles tremblait comme s'il allait lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle ne pouvait plus esquisser le moindre petit mouvement. Fermant les yeux pour se focaliser sur la caresse du vent sur son corps recouvert de sueur, elle esquissa un faible sourire. Elle l'avait fait… Elle était allée au-delà des limites humaines… Si elle s'en sortait, elle se faisait la promesse de remercier Fang pour l'aide qu'elle venait de lui apporter.

Elle resta dans cette position de longues heures, se rendant compte qu'à part la fatigue, elle ne ressentait ni la faim, ni le sommeil, ni le froid. Seuls ses efforts physiques semblaient lui coûter. C'était étrange… On aurait dit qu'elle se libérait peu à peu de sa condition de simple humaine ou même de L'Cie. Son corps ne lui réclamait plus les besoins physiologiques auxquels elle était auparavant soumise. C'était comme si… elle était en train de se changer en quelque chose… qui la dépassait… quelque chose de supérieur… Quelque chose qui provenait sûrement de l'endroit dont elle se rapprochait de plus en plus rapidement. De même, la voix dans sa tête ne cessait de s'accentuer, lui parlant de plus en plus clairement. Les sons qu'elle avait jusqu'à maintenant du mal à discerner se changeaient en mots clairs et précis.

C'est alors que, levant les yeux, une lumière bleutée passa à sa hauteur dans un chuintement qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle se redressa, esquissant une petite grimace de douleur pour se tenir sur ses jambes, prête au combat. La forme magique effectua un looping acrobatique avant de venir se stabiliser sous ses yeux. Deux femmes maquillées de bleu et de violet : Les sœurs jumelles Shiva. L'une représentant la création et l'autre le chaos. Elles la dévisagèrent en silence. Lightning comprit que si elles étaient là, libérées du pacte de Snow, cela voulait dire qu'Odin ne devait pas être loin non plus. Un sentiment de soulagement sembla naître au fond de son cœur depuis trop longtemps perdu dans cet univers solitaire. Elle n'était plus totalement seule, même si ses seuls compagnons étaient des dieux plutôt que des humains. Certes, elle aurait tout donné pour retrouver Fang ou sa sœur, mais au moins elle n'était plus l'unique créature vivante de cette dimension.

« Tu y es presque, chevalier… »

Lightning détourna ses yeux cobalt de l'ex-Eidolon de Snow qui s'envola, lui dévoilant un passage plus aisé pour atteindre ce qui ressemblait à un chemin tortueux et sinueux. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses inclina la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris avant de la suivre en faisant attention où elle posait les pieds. La moindre erreur pouvait être fatale.

Après encore quelques heures d'efforts - si elle pouvait encore les dénombrer en heures – elle arriva au pied d'une immense arche s'ouvrant sur un hall entièrement taillé dans la roche. S'avançant prudemment, elle déambula dans les couloirs et les corridors, écoutant la voix qui la guidait sûrement vers le cœur du palais. Palais vierge du moindre meuble ou de la moindre présence animée. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était un château magnifique entièrement à l'abandon. Et plus elle avançait, plus elle sentait une aura dont la puissance et la prestance n'avaient rien d'humain ou de connu. Continuant d'avancer pas à pas, elle passa une nouvelle arche qui se rejoignait en coupole brisée au dessus de sa tête donnant sur une salle immense dont le seul moyen d'accès au centre où un trône de cristal reposait, était un pont de pierre d'une longueur de près de vingt à trente mètres et d'une largeur de deux. Assez pour avancer en sécurité, mais insuffisant si elle devait se battre.

« Fang… » Chuchota-t-elle pour se donner le courage de faire le pas décisif qui le ferait pénétrer dans la pièce.

A ce nom, une image d'une netteté à couper le souffle sembla surgir des méandres de son esprit pour venir se moquer d'elle et la soutenir.

« Et bien, Sunshine ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?... Tu te montres plus rapide pour me déshabiller que pour faire ce que tu as appris depuis que tu as deux ans ! Un pas, c'est pas compliqué. Tu peux le faire… ».

Un pas. Elle avança lentement sa jambe droite avant de la poser sur le sol et d'entrer dans la salle. Immédiatement, comme si le pouvoir qui se dégageait du trône l'assaillait, la voix qu'elle entendait au fond d'elle depuis son sacrifice sur Gran Pulse s'adressa à elle comme si la Déesse elle-même s'était trouvée sous ses yeux.

« Lightning Claire Farron… Héroïne de Cocoon et de Gran Pulse… viens à moi… »

Lightning parcourut encore plusieurs mètres avant de s'immobiliser au milieu du pont. La voix mélodieuse et cristalline qu'elle entendait faisait rebondir son cœur de joie, enchantait ses sens et soumettait son esprit. Elle posa un genou à terre en inclinant la tête vers le bas, une larme de bonheur euphorique et pourtant calme et serein roulant sur sa joue. Elle leva son bras droit en direction du trône, ses yeux azurs toujours fermés. La Déesse prenait possession d'elle, lui transmettait ses pouvoirs et son savoir.

« Tu as été élu Héros d'Etro… Tu es le nouveau chevalier de ce Palais… »

La magie se déversait dans son corps comme jamais auparavant. Elle n'était plus humaine… plus une L'Cie… Elle était en train de se changer en demi-dieu.

Une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue alors que la Vérité Absolue s'offrait à ses yeux ébahis. Elle recevait le don le plus pur et pourtant le plus lourd : le don de la connaissance du bien et du mal. Le savoir suprême sur tout ce qui s'était passé et tout ce qui allait se passer. L'Histoire, la trame du Temps… les secrets s'effaçaient pour ne laisser place qu'à une profonde certitude.

Elle n'eut même pas le loisir de se demander si elle était véritablement digne de connaître tout cela, ton son être essayant d'emmagasiner le pouvoir et le savoir qui l'assaillait. Elle vit le monde se former sous ses yeux par la volonté des trois dieux Lindzei, Pulse et Etro.

Pulse, souhaitait étendre le monde et créa de nombreux Fal'Cie et L'Cie à son image sur une planète qu'il nomma Gran Pulse. Lindzei tout aussi ambitieux que son frère, fit de même. Etro, elle, incapable de créer quoique ce soit, se mutila, laissant son sang se répandre avant de disparaître. C'est du sang qui s'écoula de son corps que naquit l'humanité. Des créatures faibles vouées à mourir. Lindzei et Pulse ne tardèrent pas à se faire la guerre, brisant l'équilibre qu'ils avaient établis et promettant au monde qu'ils avaient créé, le chaos et les ténèbres. Etro, privée de ses pouvoirs ne put les en empêcher. C'est pourquoi les humaines nommèrent Pulse leur seigneur tout puissant, Lindzei leur divinité protectrice et Etro leur déesse de la Mort car ils étaient aveugles et inconscients de ce qui se jouait hors de leur portée.

Lindzei et Pulse, alors puissants par le nombre de leurs croyants, s'intéressèrent à la race humaine, créant une nouvelle dispute qui s'équilibra quand Lindzei en étudia une partie en les isolant sur une lune qu'il nomma Cocoon tandis que Pulse en conservait une autre partie sur leur planète d'origine. Ce qui aurait dû rester ainsi dégénéra quand les Fal'Cie se rebellèrent contre leurs créateurs et que les humains oublièrent qu'il y avait des Dieux au-dessus d'eux. Cette guerre céleste se transforma en guerre terrestre et planétaire. Cocoon isolée depuis des millénaires craignait Gran Pulse qui déclencha une terrible bataille. Etro comprit qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Mais loin de créer de nouveaux L'Cie qui présentaient un trop grand danger au vue de leurs pouvoirs divins, elle décida d'en choisir un qui pourrait endosser la responsabilité de sauver ce monde en danger et d'éviter son autodestruction. Un humain auquel elle confierait les pouvoirs qui sommeillaient en elle et qui aurait la sagesse de les utiliser à bon escient tout en protégeant son Sanctuaire.

Lightning se redressa tandis que son uniforme militaire disparaissait pour laisser apparaître une armure épurée et flamboyante qui recouvrit son corps fin et élancé. Cette armure de chevalier simple lui faisait comprendre que quoiqu'il arrive, son cœur devrait restait pur et ne pas chercher de manière immodérée le pouvoir. Des filaments d'or se gravaient dans le métal, tandis qu'un bouclier en cuivre apparaissait à son bras gauche.

Elle ferma les yeux en portant une main à son menton pour adresser une prière silencieuse à Etro avant de sortir. Marchant vers la sortie, elle vit du coin de l'œil un balcon qui dominait tout le domaine du Valhalla. Un bon moyen de graver dans sa mémoire la topographie des lieux. Elle s'avança, regardant à ses pieds ce qui allait être son univers. Un calme à tout épreuve régnait dans son esprit alors qu'elle savait que ce qu'il l'attendait allait être terrible et bien pire que ce qu'elle avait déjà affronté.

Dégageant soudainement son bras pour le tendre, une longue épée se matérialisa dans sa main droite. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel pouvoir, une telle 'connaissance' de ses capacités. La lame métallisée était recouverte de petits filaments d'or comme son armure, tandis que deux nuances de gris venaient renforcer sa beauté céleste. Elle était loin de son Gunblade qui lui avait servi ces dernières années.

Fixant l'horizon, elle n'eut pas besoin de demander quoique ce soit que Shiva et Odin la rejoignirent en se matérialisant à ses côtés. Elle accueillit son Eidolon d'un petit sourire en coin.

- Prêt pour le combat ?

Ses yeux verts flamboyants brillèrent pour toute réponse. Ils étaient de nouveaux réunis. Et au vu du ciel qui se fendait en une espèce de tornade, les prochaines heures, voire les prochaines années risquaient de ne pas être de tout repos.

Pulse et Lindzei avaient leurs propres champions.

[…]

_I still can't forget you_

_I still can't trust everything._

_Fiction in Fiction…_

Serah marchait le long de la plage de New Bodhum, le soleil se couchant petit à petit à l'horizon. Ses yeux se perdaient au loin, ses pensées vagabondant dans des souvenirs heureux. Trois ans… trois ans maintenant que Lightning avait disparu.

Trois ans qu'ils avaient déplacé la population de Cocoon sur Gran Pulse à l'aide de l'armée et de la Garde Civile pour leur sécurité et avait rebâti des villes et des villages un peu partout, comme cet endroit paisible ressemblant à leur ville natale à elle, Snow et sa grande sœur. New Bodhum… un petit coin de paradis où elle avait pris la fonction d'enseignante pour éduquer les générations à venir. Tout aurait pu être parfait… Ils vivaient ensemble dans une grande maison qu'ils avaient aménagée comme des appartements. Vanille, Hope, Yuj, Maqui, Lebreau, Gadot, Snow et elle… Seuls Sazh et Dajh avaient dû partir car l'aîné de leur groupe avait été recruté comme pilote de vaisseau. Mais il venait leur rendre souvent visite.

Serah soupira profondément. Au lendemain de la disparition de sa grande sœur, Fang avait également disparue. Ils étaient sans nouvelles d'elle depuis près de trois ans donc maintenant. Snow était bien parti à sa poursuite pendant plusieurs mois, mais était rentré bredouille. Elle ne voulait plus refaire surface. Et Serah n'avait aucune peine à imaginer qu'elle cherchait un moyen de retrouver Lightning… Elle ne savait pas ce qui liait les deux jeunes femmes, mais quand elle avait lu dans les yeux de la Pulsian, la déchirure qu'elle y avait vue ressemblait à la sienne quand elle s'était cristallisé sous les yeux de Snow… une perte incommensurable. Un être cher qui manquait au point que la douleur en était physique. Un trou béant à la place du cœur…

Elle s'assit dans le sable, regardant le soleil rejoindre l'océan en face d'elle. Dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule, ses pensées tourbillonnaient. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi elle aussi pour partir avec Fang, pour chercher sa sœur qui avait tout abandonné pour elle. Mais Snow l'en avait empêché… Ils n'étaient plus des L'Cie, ils n'avaient plus ni pouvoirs, ni magie… Ils étaient redevenus de simples mortels. Tout cela grâce à la Déesse Etro d'après Fang…

La cadette des Farron ne savait pas d'où la brune tirait cette certitude, mais elle n'avait osé remettre sa parole en doute. Si elle l'affirmait avec ce regard si déterminé, c'est que cela devait être vrai.

Elle ramassa un petit coquillage qu'elle fit tourner entre ses doigts. Ici, tout le monde lui répétait que Lightning n'était plus… qu'elle avait rejoint le pays des morts. Aussi durs qu'étaient ces mots, elle ne voulait pas croire que sa sœur était décédée et s'était sacrifiée pour leur bonheur.

C'est pour cela que tout le monde croyait que Fang avait perdu la tête et se battait en vain. Personne, et encore moins un humain, ne pouvait changer le passé et faire revenir à la vie quelqu'un qui avait trépassé.

[…]

Fang de son côté, ses cheveux d'ébène volant autour de son visage fermé, s'assit sur un muret qui devait autrefois être le mur extérieur d'une maison à présent en ruine. Dégageant sa longue lance écarlate, elle la posa à ses côtés, la laissant à portée de main en cas d'attaque.

Trois ans qu'elle parcourait Gran Pulse en quête d'indices. Trois ans qu'elle lui manquait au-delà du raisonnable… Elle regarda les cieux, habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis qu'elle avait disparue. Depuis ce fameux jour où sa vie avait basculé, elle n'avait qu'un indice offert par Bahamut avant qu'il ne la quitte définitivement : Le Valhalla. Ce simple mot avait été le départ de toutes ses recherches. Elle avait parcouru des miles et des miles en quête d'un moyen de se rendre à cet endroit. Les légendes présentaient le Valhalla comme la Terre Sacrée des Dieux. Le Royaume où se rejoignaient les morts et les Eidolons.

On lui aurait parlé d'un lieu pareil quelques années plus tôt, elle n'y aurait pas vraiment cru, demandant des preuves d'une telle énormité. Aujourd'hui, elle aurait prête à croire n'importe quoi si ça lui permettait de retrouver son sergent. Et en regardant au-delà des nuages, dans le territoire des dieux, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir communiquer avec elle, d'avoir un lien menu et infaillible. Elle voulait y croire, même si Lightning l'aurait sermonné pour la folie qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Depuis quand tu crois à des légendes, Fang ?... Je te croyais plus rationnel que ça. »

Rationnelle… Elle ne l'était plus depuis longtemps. Elle vivait dans le passé, dans un souvenir où la jeune femme aux cheveux roses était présente. Il suffisait qu'elle ferme les yeux pour voir son visage se dessiner avec précision. Ses cheveux qui rebiquaient un peu vers l'avant, son nez fin, ses pommettes claires et son regard azur qui s'était adouci au fur et à mesure de leur relation. Ses yeux plus profonds que l'océan qui parlaient à sa place et lui transmettaient des sentiments sur lesquels elle ne pouvait placer de mots tellement ils auraient été futiles comparés à ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

Mais aujourd'hui, après être revenue à Oerba, Fang avait trouvé l'unique moyen de la rejoindre. Trois ans… soit près de mille quatre-vingt quinze jours… Tout ce temps pour rassembler les éléments et l'artéfact primitif créé par le tout premier Fal'Cie de Pulse pour communiquer avec les Dieux.

Fang se leva et ramassa sa lance à double tranchant qu'elle accrocha dans son dos avant de récupérer son sac en cuir posé à ses pieds. Il contenait un cristal vivant qu'elle avait récupéré en faisant des fouilles sur les terrains de chasse des tribus nomades des Steppes d'Archylte. Elle avait pour cela dû rejoindre un clan et se montrer à la hauteur des épreuves qu'on lui avait réservé, pour enfin pouvoir s'intéresser à leurs légendes et apprendre l'emplacement des roches sacrées comme ils les appelaient là-bas.

Elle passa la hanse de son sac sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers une maison qui, vue de l'extérieur, ne payait pas de mine mais présentait en réalité un sous-terrain où elle avait assemblé ce qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'un portail.

Deux arches se rejoignaient et s'entrelaçaient laissant un cristal orangé flotter en leur centre. Des barres de métal forgé, recouvert de signes cabalistiques rappelant ceux qui lui servaient à invoquer Bahamut soutenaient le tout, remontant jusqu'au sommet de la construction. La brune afficha un petit air satisfait en tirant l'artéfact manquant de son sac usé par les voyages. Immédiatement, il fit echo au cristal orange déjà en place qui se mit à briller intensément. Ca fonctionnait. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade alors que l'objet qu'elle tenait au creux de ses mains se réchauffait sous l'excès d'énergie. Elle avait réussi… Elle avait créé un portail capable de lui ramener Lightning s'il tenait bon après qu'elle l'ait traversé.

Elle posa l'unique pièce manquante sur ce qu'elle considérait comme un chef d'œuvre. Se reculant d'un pas, elle admira encore une fois ce qui représentait trois ans de recherches, trois ans de combats, de victoires et d'échecs… Trois ans de manque, de coups d'éclats et d'espoirs brisés. Elle allait prouver à tous que personne ne pouvait tuer Lightning Farron si elle lui appartenait. Personne n'avait le droit de la lui enlever… Pas même une Déesse.

« Attend moi, Claire… Je sais que tu es là-bas. »

Elle vérifia qu'elle possédait toujours sa lance avant d'inspirer profondément et d'avancer vers le portail dont le cristal tourbillonnait sous ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas si cela allait fonctionner, encore moins si elle arriverait bien à destination, mais elle le traversa.

[…]

_Tu as tout abandonné pour nous sauver_

_J'ai tout laissé derrière moi pour te retrouver_

_Pourquoi tout nous sépare_

_J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un cauchemar_

_Je te veux de nouveau à mes côtés_

_Même si quand je demande mon chemin, personne ne peut me l'indiquer_

[…]

Fang fut éjectée du portail temporel qu'elle venait de traverser et atterrit en plein milieu d'une plaine dont la terre sombre tremblait sensiblement. Stabilisant tant bien que mal son équilibre, elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander où elle était qu'un rugissement qu'elle connaissait bien provenant du ciel la fit se jeter à terre alors qu'un laser frappait tout une vague de créatures en provenance d'une ville gigantesque et démesurée. Elle leva les yeux pour apercevoir le Seigneur des Dragons dont les écailles d'ébène et les yeux rouges dominaient tout le champ de bataille.

« Bahamut… » Souffla-t-elle.

Son ancien Eidolon avait, semble-t-il, recouvré sa liberté et livrait une guerre sans merci… Contre Shiva et Hecatonchire ? Fang se redressa en dégageant sa lance, tout autour d'elle, une bataille à grande échelle faisait rage. Des monstres de toutes sortes se jetaient sur des chevaliers montés sur ce qui devait être des chevaux, ou du moins quelque chose s'en rapprochant. Et apparemment Bahamut avait rejoint les rangs ennemis… à moins que ce soit les deux anciens Eidolons de Vanille et Snow… Elle n'en savait absolument rien.

Elle voulut se mettre en position de combat, mais alors qu'elle faisait tournoyer sa longue arme tranchante, un hennissement la fit se retourner tandis qu'un immense cheval blanc recouvert d'or et de titane avançait au pas pour venir s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Il était monté par une guerrière tout en armure dont les cheveux roses pâles ne pouvaient mentir sur son identité.

Le cœur de Fang s'arrêta.

- Lightning…

La déesse guerrière esquissa une ombre de sourire en lui tendant la main, l'invitant à grimper derrière elle.

- On discutera après, Fang, monte.

La brune ne se fit pas prier et se saisit de la main gantée de son vis-à-vis avant de s'appuyer sur une des plaques en métal recouvrant le flan de l'étalon d'albâtre pour se donner l'impulsion nécessaire pour se placer derrière son soldat.

- Accroche-toi à moi, ça va secouer.

La brune passa une main autour de la taille de la maîtresse d'Odin, sentant avec délice sa peau chaude et douce découverte par endroits. Ce contact lui procura un frisson depuis longtemps oublié. Elle était là… Elle était bien là, vivante et plus rayonnante et puissante que jamais.

- Lightning ? Fit-elle d'une voix brisée.

L'intéressée tourna la tête, plongeant ses yeux azurs dans ceux vert océan de son opposante. Elle ne dit pas un mot, mais s'avança juste assez pour que leurs lèvres se pressent l'une contre l'autre durant de courtes secondes.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Fang esquissa un petit sourire alors que Lightning faisait partir sa monture au grand galop pour tenter de semer le dragon noir qui les avait repérées.

- Qu'est-ce que Bahamut fait ici ?...

- Il est passé à l'ennemi. Son nouvel invocateur est un dénommé Caius Ballad, Champion du Dieu Pulse. Une vraie plaie, grogna-t-elle en faisant virevolter son destrier qui bondit de côté pour éviter un tir laser. Il ne va pas nous lâcher comme ça…

Fang, accrochée à son chevalier se retourna juste assez pour voir l'immense dragon qui lui appartenait jadis les pourchasser comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires proies. Cherchant son regard écarlate, elle tenta de communiquer avec lui, de lui rappeler qui elle était. Mais rien à faire. Premièrement il était trop haut pour la reconnaître, et deuxièmement elle ne sentait plus sa présence au fond de son âme comme avant.

Soudainement, le cheval fit une embardée au moment où une bombe explosait entre ses pattes. Lightning leva un bouclier magique autour d'eux d'un geste nonchalant et rodé par l'habitude. La brune écarquilla les yeux. Les pouvoirs de son amie semblaient s'être démultipliés. Elle dirigeait sa monture rien que par la pression de ses mollets, tenant d'une main une arme ressemblant étrangement à son ancien _pistolame_ bien qu'amélioré, et de l'autre elle levait des sorts impressionnants pour ralentir la course de Bahamut. La Pulsian n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de la déconcentrer.

- Odin ! Maintenant ! fit-elle, ses yeux azurs fixés sur le ciel nuageux.

Sans expliquer ce qu'elle comptait faire à sa coéquipière, Lightning attrapa Fang par la taille et sauta à terre, son cheval se changeant immédiatement en immense guerrier qui se mit en position de combat pour les couvrir.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Plus tard, je t'ai dit, la coupa-t-elle doucement. Tu vois cette espèce d'oiseau ?

Elle lui indiqua un aigle géant robotisé à quelques mètres d'elles qui les regardait de ses yeux dorés. Fang acquiesça.

- Il va te mener en sûreté le temps que je les repousse.

- Quoi ? Hors de question ! Je reste avec toi !

- Fang… fit-elle doucement en la prenant dans ses bras. Je ne doute pas de tes capacités à te battre, mais tu n'es plus une L'Cie, ce combat te dépasse. S'il te plaît… Ecoute moi.

La brune voulut prendre la parole, mais Lightning l'interrompit d'un petit regard amusé.

- Je répondrais à toutes tes questions après. Va.

Fang lui lança un regard d'une profondeur à couper le souffle, comme pour essayer de lire au fond de son âme faisant rebondir le cœur du soldat. Elle ne dit pas un mot, mais lui fit bien comprendre qu'elle avait intérêt à revenir en un seul morceau. Puis elle se détourna et d'un bon gracieux, sauta sur l'aigle métallisé qui déploya ses ailes pour la mener au Sanctuaire d'Etro, le Palais que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses protégeait.

Après un court vol, la créature se posa sur un immense balcon dont la rambarde en pierre sculptée rappelait les châteaux d'antan. Fang sauta à terre tandis que l'aigle repartait au combat. Elle s'approcha du bord en observant la guerre qui se déroulait à ses pieds. C'était un spectacle, à la fois, d'une effroyable beauté et d'une cruauté sans pareille. Malgré la distance, elle voyait parfaitement Lightning montée sur son destrier mener l'affrontement en première ligne, secondée par Shiva qui élevait des sorts de glace pour lui ouvrir un passage tout droit vers le champion du dieu Pulse. Elle menait ses troupes d'une main de fer.

Fang sentit son cœur se serrer devant son inutilité criante. Elle aurait tout donné pour recouvrer ses pouvoirs de L'Cie et se battre à ses côtés pour la protéger. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour la voir mourir sous ses yeux. Mais… malgré tout sa bonne volonté, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Lightning avait raison. Si elle s'était jetée dans la mêlée avec la seule force de ses muscles face à ces titans, tout ce qu'elle aurait fait c'est gêner son ex-sergent.

Du coup, à l'abri des combats, elle attendit… elle attendit de longues heures qui lui parurent interminables. A chaque fois que son soldat disparaissait de sa vue, elle sentait son cœur s'emballer et retenait sa respiration jusqu'à l'apercevoir de nouveau, magnifique dans sa folie guerrière. Finalement, elle la vit grimper sur un oiseau similaire à celui qui l'avait déposé sur cette terrasse pour se diriger dans sa direction. De tout son vol, elle ne la quitta des yeux, sachant pertinemment que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses la dévisageait également. Quand elle se posa, sa démarche majestueuse fit s'emballer son cœur et raccourcit sa respiration, tandis que ses yeux d'un bleu limpide la transportait à nouveau dans leur univers comme lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient seules toutes les deux durant leurs patrouilles nocturnes.

Le silence était revenu depuis que les troupes ennemies avaient battu en retraite, et quand Lightning posa un pied au sol, son armure émit un bruit métallique tandis que le voile de plumes blanches qui descendait de sa ceinture jusqu'à son pied gauche flottait élégamment au rythme de sa démarche et de la légère brise qui redressait ses cheveux rebelles. Sa peau d'albâtre faisait encore une fois ressortir ses lèvres rose qui en cet instant la rendait dingue, sans parler de ses iris cobalt et de ses cheveux dont la couleur unique venaient ajouter une touche personnelle à son charme déjà irréel.

Fang ne put attendre plus longtemps qu'elle la rejoigne et combla d'elle-même les mètres qui les séparait, se jetant dans ses bras et prenant la tête de son sergent entre ses mains pour la regarder au fond des yeux.

- Je ne rêve pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Lightning esquissa une ombre de sourire en laissant ses mains recouvertes de ses gants noirs passer autour de la taille de la brune.

- Si c'est un rêve, c'est un très beau rêve.

Fang plissa les yeux sous la vague de soulagement qui envahissait son être, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est bien toi ?

- A toi de le vérifier.

La Pulsian ne se fit pas prier et scella leurs lèvres, laissant ses doigts fins et bronzés descendre le longs de ses joues pour aller se glisser dans sa nuque, joignant leurs corps et demandant à la maîtresse d'Odin l'accès à sa langue. Autorisation qu'elle lui accorda avec un petit sourire contre ses lèvres qui jouaient avec les siennes. L'armure avait beau être froide, leurs corps s'embrasaient à ce contact qu'elles n'avaient expérimenté depuis si longtemps. Rien n'avait changé, leurs corps se souvenaient et retrouvaient leurs habitudes. C'était comme si leurs âmes déchirées venaient de retrouver leur seconde moitié.

Pour Fang comme pour Lightning le concept d'aimer avait pris tout son sens suite à cette brutale séparation. Suite, à la peine et au remord de ne pas avoir profité vraiment de leur relation avant aujourd'hui. Et la jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'était longtemps maudite pour son aveuglement et son entêtement. Elle n'avait réalisé que bien plus tard ce que Fang avait compris le jour où elles s'étaient disputées ce fameux matin à Oerba.

Mais aujourd'hui… tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Fang passa une main dans les cheveux de sa partenaire, agrémentant leur baiser de mouvements de va et vient comme une caresse sensuelle. Tout lui avait manqué : de son odeur, à sa voix, en passant par ses yeux et son corps. Tout ce qui faisait de Lightning ce qu'elle était.

Elles se séparèrent lentement, leurs yeux se ré-ouvrant à l'unisson pour ne plus se quitter. Rien n'était dit et pourtant il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Leur relation avait depuis le départ été basée sur ce silence presque parfait qu'elles savaient observer.

- Tu es à moi, murmura la Pulsian, arrachant un air amusé au fond des prunelles de son vis-à-vis.

- J'ai cru le comprendre, répliqua-t-elle. Sinon tu ne serais jamais venue jusqu'ici.

- Parce que tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse !

- Parle pour toi.

- Pardon ?

- Tu t'es sacrifiée pour nous sauver alors que tu m'avais promis que, plus jamais, tu ne ferais de chose aussi stupide.

- Tu as fait de même en suivant, je te rappelle.

- Alors on est quitte.

Fang esquissa un sourire narquois.

- Pas tout fait encore.

Lightning haussa un sourcil interrogateur, craignant la suite des évènements.

- Tu me dois trois ans d'absence. Je compte sur toi pour commencer à rattraper ça dès ce soir !

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses tenta de dissimuler l'air amusé qui tendait à transparaître sur son visage.

- Il n'y a pas de nuits ici.

- Raison de plus pour faire ça toute la journée.

Lightning soupira, ses yeux reflétant une joie qu'elle n'osait avouer, due à la présence de celle qui avait accompagné ses pensées jours et nuits depuis son arrivée au Valhalla.

- Ca fait trois ans que j'ai disparue ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, fit Fang sombrement. Il m'a fallu tout ce temps pour réunir le matériel nécessaire pour te rejoindre ici par un portail qui… D'ailleurs ! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement. Comment diable as-tu su que je me matérialiserais à cet endroit précis ? Ne me dis pas que c'était une coïncidence !

Le soldat secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- La Déesse Etro m'a donné le pouvoir de ressentir les ouvertures de portails magique, mais aussi de voir l'avenir… Je savais que tu viendrais me retrouver.

- Et moi qui comptais te faire la surprise…

Lightning ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette réplique décalée. Fang la regarda interloquée. C'était la première fois que son sergent lui offrait un tel spectacle.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- Rien, rien.

- Tu peux aussi voir le cadeau que je vais t'offrir pour nos un an de relation quand on sera retourné à New Bodhum ?

La maîtresse d'Odin afficha un air mi-réjouit, mi-blasé.

- Il faudrait déjà que je te supporte jusque là.

- Hé, s'indigna la brune.

Lightning détourna le regard quelques secondes avant de souffler.

- J'ai donc vingt-quatre ans maintenant…

Fang haussa un sourcil.

- Oui, et moi vingt-cinq depuis peu. Pourquoi ? Tu avais oublié ?

Le soldat se détacha d'elle pour lui tourner le dos et poser ses mains sur la rambarde du balcon et perdre son regard dans le lointain.

- Claire ?...

- Hun…

L'ancienne maîtresse de Bahamut s'avança jusqu'à coller son torse contre le dos de son sergent et, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, elle déposa son front contre sa nuque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?... Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Lightning grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de serrer la main de la Pulsian au creux de la sienne. Pour toute réponse, la brune entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Ici… le temps ne se déroule pas de la même façon… Ca va faire bientôt deux milles ans que je bats dans ce sanctuaire…

Fang se glaça à l'entente de la nouvelle. Deux milles ans… Il y avait de quoi en devenir fou… Elle serra un peu plus la jeune femme aux cheveux roses dans ses bras pour lui apporter le réconfort et la chaleur qu'elle cherchait désespérément. Dire qu'elle avait osé se plaindre que trois années avaient été insupportables…

- Je suis là, chuchota-t-elle.

- Ne pars plus, je t'en supplie…

- Plus jamais, je te le promets. Nous allons quitter cet endroit ensemble.

Lightning esquissa un faible sourire désenchanté.

- Si seulement c'était possible…

- Il y a forcément un moyen ! S'insurgea Fang. Etro ne peut pas te garder ici indéfiniment. Tu as assez donné il me semble !

- Il y en a un, en effet…

- Lequel ?

- Tuer les deux champions que j'affronte depuis toutes ces années : Caius Ballade et Noctis Lucis Caelum.

- Caius ?... C'est pas le gars qui m'a volé Bahamut ?

- Exact. Champion du Dieu Pulse. Et Noctis est celui du Dieu Lindzei, il a rallié à sa cause Brynhildr, l'Eidolon de Sazh.

- Il doit y avoir un moyen de les vaincre.

- Si Bahamut n'était pas aussi puissant, cela fait longtemps que je me serais occupé de Caius… Mais il a poussé ton ancien Eidolon bien au-delà des limites qu'on lui croyait… Il l'a renommé _Bahamut Chaos_. Il est invincible… et il essaie de me vaincre depuis tout ce temps pour s'emparer de mon pouvoir.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

Lightning se retourna pour lui faire face.

- …. M'embrasser ?

- Imbécile, c'est pas ça que je te demandais, rit la brune en cédant à sa demande.

Dominant le chevalier de quelques centimètres, Fang colla son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux. Dieu, qu'elle lui avait manqué… elle n'arrivait même pas à mettre des mots sur la place qu'elle occupait dans son cœur et dans son âme.

- Tu peux retirer ton armure ?...

A ces mots, Lightning fit disparaître sa cuirasse de métal comme un songe, revenant à son uniforme militaire qu'elle portait auparavant, faisant apparaître un petit air nostalgique sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

- L'armure te rend sexy, mais elle est moins pratique pour ce que j'ai en tête, ricana-t-elle en déposant à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Lightning dans un élan de désir et d'impatience qui ravit la Pulsian la plaqua contre la rambarde, prenant sauvagement l'avantage. Toute douceur semblait avoir disparue de ses yeux azurs laissant place à un appétit et une avidité qui lui faisait perdre pied. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieur mais n'eut pas besoin de forcer la barrière des lèvres de la brune, car celle-ci tentait déjà d'en faire de même. Leur tentation farouche les décontenançait et les noyait dans l'assouvissement de leur libido, à leur plus grand plaisir.

Fang attrapa la jeune femme aux cheveux roses par le col de sa veste sans manche pour la repousser sans ménagement, la faisant reculer de deux pas alors que leurs lèvres se quittaient.

- Qu.. ?

Mais la brune ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler pour combler la distance qui les séparait et la rejoindre à nouveau, passant sa jambe d'appui entre celles du soldat.

- Je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose… Je n'aime pas être en dessous.

Lightning afficha un petit air dédaigneux.

- Tu devras t'y faire, Pulsian.

- On en reparlera tout à l'heure, Sunshine !

Leurs petits sourires en coin réciproques pour toute discussion, Fang continua à la faire reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elles entrent dans une pièce et qu'elle fasse glisser la fermeture éclair de la veste de son sergent.

- Impatiente.

- Dit celle qui vient de me sauter dessus !

- Non.

- Tu es adorable Claire quand tu ne veux pas assumer, ricana-t-elle.

[…]

Fang ne sut combien de temps leur répit dura, comprenant peu à peu ce dont Lightning lui avait parlé en disant que le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même façon ici qu'ailleurs. Elle ne sut dire depuis quand elle était allongée là, son dos étendu de tout son long sur le corps de son chevalier qui la tenait au creux de ses bras, son front perdu dans ses cheveux onyx. Elle la sentait inspirer son parfum, sa poitrine se soulevant à intervalles réguliers contre sa peau découverte. L'instant était parfait. Elles auraient pu rester ainsi pour toujours, perdues dans le calme qu'elles se procuraient l'une et l'autre. Si elles étaient réunies, plus rien ne comptait. Elles s'auto-suffisaient et n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Ainsi enlacées, elles avaient longtemps discuté. Lightning lui racontant tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, de son arrivée au Valhalla à leurs retrouvailles déjà écrites…

Fang la questionnait sans la brusquer, sachant que bien qu'elle soit devenue une déesse à la sagesse infinie, son soldat dissimulait une profonde blessure béante et douloureuse. Mais ce qu'il était bon de la retrouver…

- Je me demandais…

- Hum ?

Fang garda le silence une fraction de secondes, comme essayant de formuler sa pensée à voix haute. Lightning attendit patiemment qu'elle reprenne la parole.

- Tu crois que… je pourrais récupérer Bahamut ?

Le soldat se crispa.

- Tu ne songes pas à redevenir une L'Cie, par hasard ?...

- Ben… si c'est le seul moyen de te libérer, oui.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire…

- Je ne te demande pas vraiment ton avis, Claire. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi… Tu as beau avoir une puissance incomparable, tu es seule contre deux demi-dieux… Il est temps d'égaliser les forces.

Lightning ne répondit pas, légèrement en colère. Cela l'énervait de savoir que quelque part Fang avait raison. Elle était bien plus puissante que ses deux adversaires, notamment par son experte maîtrise de sa magie et de son univers… mais devoir mener un assaut et en même temps protéger cet endroit l'obligeait à s'éparpiller et à ne jamais pouvoir aller au bout de ce qu'elle commençait. Elle redressa sa tête comme en proie à un tourment intérieur.

- Que faut-il que je fasse ? Demanda Fang.

- Rien… Je t'interdis de te sacrifier à nouveau.

- Et tu vas te battre seule pendant encore combien de temps ? S'énerva-t-elle. Laisse ta fierté et tes beaux principes de côté une fois dans ta vie, Lightning. Je ne te demande pas de me protéger, je n'en ai pas besoin, je veux me battre aussi… sinon je ne pourrai plus jamais me regarder dans un miroir.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses garda le silence.

- C'est mon choix… reprit-elle plus doucement. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir…

Lightning se redressa soudainement, faisant basculer Fang.

- Hey ?

Le regard azur de sa partenaire se transforma en glacier effrayant.

- Caius est de retour, dit-elle simplement.

Levant sa main droite devant elle, elle fit réapparaître son armure de chevalier et se dirigea vers le balcon qu'elles avaient quitté un peu plus tôt, Fang sur ses talons. A leurs pieds, un portail s'ouvrait tandis qu'un brun aux cheveux longs s'en extirpait, armé d'une étrange épée aussi grande que lui.

- VIENS A MOI DEESSE GUERRIERE ! Hurla-t-il alors que des centaines voire des milliers de créatures fondaient vers le palais.

Lightning fit apparaître son épée avant de s'appuyer sur le balcon pour se jeter dans le vide. Fang l'attrapa par le poignet.

- On a pas fini de discuter !

- On fera ça à mon retour.

- … Fais attention à toi.

Regardant son opposante au fond des yeux, elle la libéra de son étreinte alors qu'elle se jetait du haut de la balustrade, faisant apparaître Odin qui la rattrapa avant de se changer en cheval de guerre pour foncer vers leur ennemi. Immédiatement, les armées sous le commandement de Lightning surgirent à ses côtés pour repousser l'assaut. Elles étaient composées autant de créatures difformes que de chevaliers humanoïdes.

Et encore une fois, Fang se retrouvait sur la touche. Elle grogna de frustration et de colère. Elle ne laisserait pas Lightning aller à la mort comme ça sans ne jamais pouvoir rien faire. Elle allait avoir une discussion avec Etro. Faisant volte-face, elle re-rentra dans le palais à la recherche du cœur du Sanctuaire. Elle trouverait un moyen de recouvrer ses dons et sa magie… Quel qu'il soit.

[…]

Lightning appela Odin alors qu'elle tranchait proprement la tête d'un Béhémoth qui venait de se dresser devant elle. Son Eidolon dégagea ses deux lames mortelles qui faisaient un carnage à ses côtés, les rangeant pour tendre sa main à son invocatrice. Celle-ci s'en saisit et il la propulsa haut dans le ciel. Chargeant sa magie sur toute la longueur de sa lame, elle rejoignit le dénommé Caius qui l'attendait, perché sur une falaise. Depuis le début des affrontements, il n'avait pas levé le petit doigt. Leurs lames se rencontrèrent dans un désagréable crissement de métaux qui s'entrechoquent.

- Pas mal, Belle Guerrière.

- Retourne en Enfer, Caius.

Elle se dégagea en lui envoyant un éclair concentré au creux de l'estomac qui le fit reculer. Mais il rétablit son équilibre tout en déversant plusieurs boules d'énergies concentrées que Lightning identifia comme un sort des ténèbres.

Elle les esquiva, peut désireuse de perdre bêtement un membre, avant de faire un bond de côté, et d'utiliser sa vitesse pour se retrouver dans le dos de son adversaire pour abattre sa lame. Il para, utilisant son poids contre elle pour la faire reculer à son tour. Ils connaissaient parfaitement leurs attaques respectives. L'Elue d'Etro changea son épée en fusil automatique qui déchargea plusieurs cartouches d'une seule traite. Puis sans perdre une seconde, elle concentra un sort de Ruines dans sa main valide qu'elle envoya à la figure de son adversaire. Acculé, Il battit en retraite.

- Tu as l'air bien remontée aujourd'hui, Lightning !

- Cette fois, c'est la fin.

Pour toute réponse Caius éleva un sort d'anti-gravité dans un rayon de cent mètres, faisant s'élever autour d'eux rochers et débris. Lightning profita de cet avantage, pour rebondir sur tout se trouvant à sa portée. Elle entra dans la zone de combat du grand brun sans peur, jouant sur son terrain et l'utilisant à sa manière. Elle prit appui sur un rocher avant de sauter pour s'appuyer sur un autre, prenant de l'élan pour d'un seul coup abattre son épée sur son ennemi. Il la contra de justesse, manquant de se faire décapiter, et perdant le contrôle de son sortilège.

- Bahamut, viens à moi ! fit-il en se dégageant.

Instantanément l'immense Dragon dont les écailles étaient aussi noires que les ténèbres fit son apparition. D'un revers de la patte, il frappa Lightning qui chuta, assommée. Ca y est, le seigneur des dragons était entré en jeu. A chaque fois qu'elle prenait l'avantage sur le champion de Pulse, voilà ce qu'il se passait.

Le vent qui fouettait violemment son visage alors qu'elle se rapprochait à une vitesse effarante du sol lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Elle étendit ses bras pour ralentir sa chute tout en appelant Odin à elle. Un hennissement en dessous d'elle lui répondit alors qu'il bondissait pour la réceptionner. Sa cavalière en selle, il repartit au galop pour éviter d'être pris pour cibles. Ici, être immobile était synonyme de mort.

[…]

Fang dans ses recherches, finit par atteindre un couloir assez large dont les arches brisées donnaient sur une salle immense. S'avançant, elle découvrit un pont en pierre qui s'arrêtait au cœur de la pièce, entouré de vide, mettant en avant un trône de cristal dont la beauté indescriptible la laissa sans voix. Elle pénétra dans le sanctuaire comme captivée. Avançant lentement, elle ne fut pas frappée comme Lightning par la voix qui l'avait obligée à tomber à genoux. Non, sa détermination la rendait sourde à son appel, à sa force. Fang ne pouvait entendre qu'une seule voix… et ce n'était pas celle d'Etro. Ce qui la rendait dangereuse d'ailleurs pour la Déesse. Dangereuse également, car, pour Lightning, elle était prête à tout. Même à tuer un être céleste.

[…]

Lightning arrêta sa monture devant ses propres armées tandis que Shiva, Alexander et Hecatonchire se rassemblaient à ses côtés. Odin piaffait d'impatience, frappant du sabot la terre noirâtre qui composait le Valhalla.

La jeune guerrière avait un avantage certain sur Caius même s'il possédait le plus puissant des dieux, Bahamut, car elle, elle en avait quatre sous ses ordres. Levant un bras pour leur faire comprendre d'attendre son signal, elle patienta jusqu'à ce que Caius ose se montrer à découvert.

[…]

- Je remuerai ciel et terre pour la sauver… fit Fang en fixant le trône de cristal. Accorde-moi la force de la seconder…

Une pointe de douleur frappa la brune au niveau de son tatouage, ancienne marque maudite d'une époque révolue, lui faisant échapper un cri de douleur.

[…]

Au même moment, Bahamut surgissait devant l'armée d'Etro, accompagné de centaine de monstres aux crocs acérés. Leurs hurlements et feulements déchiraient le silence des plaines du Valhalla. Caius, monté sur le dos de son dragon fixait Lightning, un sourire provocateur accroché aux lèvres.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui attendait cet instant précis, serra son poing, intimant l'ordre à ses soldats de passer à l'offensive.

[…]

Fang, à peine sortit du Sanctuaire, siffla un aigle mécanique comme celui qu'elle avait déjà chevauché. L'animal darda ses yeux dorés sur elle. Elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Virant dans les cieux, il amorça un virage pour changer de cap et passer à sa hauteur. Elle sauta agilement sur son dos sans même qu'il ne s'arrête. Elle n'avait pas une seconde à perdre. Dégageant sa lance de couleur sanguine, ses yeux verts étaient braqués sur les combats à ses pieds.

La créature qui lui servait de monture aérienne plongea en piqué pour rejoindre le sol le plus rapidement possible. Cette sensation ne fit même pas tressaillir sa cavalière, habituée à se battre dans les cieux sur le dos de Bahamut. Quand il rasa le sol entre les deux armées, elle sauta à terre sous les yeux éberlués de Lightning.

- FANG !

[…]

Lightning montée sur son destrier vit Fang se poser devant ses yeux, et la peur qu'elle ressentit à cet instant fut aussi violente que si l'on venait de lui envoyait un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Elle l'appela, cria son prénom alors qu'Odin partait au grand galop. Elle était loin, tellement loin… sa monture couvrait les mètres à une vitesse divine alors qu'elle voyait Bahamut charger son attaque dévastatrice qu'elle connaissait sous le nom de « Mega Atonium ». L'énergie se formait dans sa gueule ouverte tandis que Fang restait là, debout, attendant la mort qui allait s'abattre sur elle d'une seconde à l'autre.

- FANG !

La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres comme la nuit tendit une main vers le ciel alors que l'immense dragon noir dévoilait toute sa puissance, libérant sa magie.

Lightning à présent à portée, fut soufflée par l'explosion. Elle ne survécu que grâce au bouclier magique qu'elle avait réussi à élever à la dernière seconde. La plaine était dévastée. Une épaisse fumée noire lui obstruait la vue là où l'attaque laser de Bahamut venait de frapper le champ de bataille, éradiquant proprement des centaines de montres ennemis et alliés. Il ne faisait jamais de différence quand il passait à l'attaque.

Le chevalier aux cheveux roses pâles toussa, son cœur battant la chamade et des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Non… Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu ce futur ?... Pourquoi la Déesse lui avait-elle accordée le droit de voir et de retrouver Fang pour la perdre sous ses yeux ?... Pourquoi ?... pourquoi, pourquoi…

Elle avait envie de hurler, de pleurer… La douleur lui broyait le cœur et lui coupait les jambes.

- Non…

Odin disparut, dévoilant l'incapacité de Lightning à maintenir son Eidolon à ses côtés. Cette perte venait de lui retirer toute énergie et volonté. Elle s'était toujours battue dans l'espoir, un jour, de revenir sur Cocoon ou Gran Pulse pour retrouver Fang… retrouver son sourire malicieux et énigmatique, ses remarques cinglantes et ses regards renversants… Dans l'espoir de la revoir et de passer du temps avec elle comme auparavant… Lui prendre la Pulsian, c'était lui retirer la vie.

Bahamut se dressa devant elle, immense et menaçant. L'ex-sergent leva mollement son épée, ses yeux brillants des larmes qu'elle tentait de contenir. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre… plus la force de lutter.

Le monstre d'ébène leva une de ses énormes pattes griffues, prêt à l'abattre sur elle et à l'achever ici, mais son bras se changea en glace tandis que Shiva s'interposait. Cette attaque le ralentit un peu avant qu'il ne brise le sort. Lightning regarda ce spectacle d'un œil absent et sans vie. A quoi bon lutter ?... Elle resta sur place, attendant que la mort frappe à nouveau, quand soudainement quelqu'un l'attrapa par la taille et la fit basculer sur le côté. Elle leva ses yeux azurs pour identifier son adversaire quand son cœur s'arrêta.

- Et bien, Sunshine, un moment d'absence ? C'est pas l'heure de lambiner ! On a un Caius à chasser !

Fang lui lança un regard rieur en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Je… tu…

Devançant sa question, elle reprit la parole.

- Bahamut ne peut me faire de mal, nos âmes sont liées, répondit-elle en secouant la tête comme si c'était une évidence.

- Mais son attaque…

- Déviée, fit-elle avec son petit air supérieur. Je te l'ai dit… Bahamut est mien. Je vais le récupérer pour montrer à ce gars qu'il ne suffit pas d'être puissant pour le posséder.

Elle rit, de son rire fais et cristallin qui fit battre le cœur du chevalier.

- Finis de roupiller, Sunshine ! On a une guerre céleste à terminer. C'est toi qui as déclaré un jour que nous vivions pour rendre l'impossible possible. C'est le moment de le prouver !

Lightning esquissa un semblant de sourire derrière son nouveau masque d'assurance.

- Tu es avec moi ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, sourit-elle. Sois pas à la traîne !

- Tch.

_I'll tear down the sky, if it's all save her._

[…]

Le portail temporel s'ouvrit sur Oerba, tandis que Lightning et Fang en émergeaient. La pénombre du sous-sol les surprit durant une infime seconde, le temps que leurs yeux s'habituent. La chasseuse prit sa guerrière par la main pour la guider vers l'extérieur. Elle se laissa faire, légèrement hébétée.

Quand elles arrivèrent sous le soleil de plomb qui frappait la ville en ruine au milieu du désert, Fang esquissa un large sourire.

- Enfin de retour à la maison, fit-elle en s'étirant.

Elle se retourna vers sa partenaire qui observait les lieux sans dire un mot, réalisant petit à petit son retour à la liberté. Fang pencha la tête sur le côté à la recherche de ses yeux cobalt.

- Prend pas cet air surpris, on s'était promis de ne plus se montrer égoïste souviens toi. Fallait t'attendre à ce que je vienne te ramener chez nous par la peau des fesses, rit-elle.

Lightning afficha un air amusé que la Pulsian ne manqua pas.

- Hum…

- Ton retour va faire sensation, Claire. Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend depuis très longtemps.

- Serah, souffla-t-elle.

La jeune femme aux cheveux couleur de nuit acquiesça.

- Elle t'attend pour se marier, sourit-elle. Il leur faut ta bénédiction à elle et Snow !

- Snow…soupira-t-elle. Je pense qu'il va falloir que je lui apprenne encore un peu à se tenir correctement avant de lui dire oui et de lui accorder quoique ce soit.

Fang secoua la tête de droite à gauche, son sergent était irrécupérable.

- Et à moi, tu me dirais oui ?

- Non.

- Quoi ? Comment ça 'non' ?

Lightning laissa un léger rire lui échapper. Cette simple vision réchauffa le corps de son opposante.

- On ne sort même pas ensemble. Tu ne veux pas déjà refaire les erreurs qu'on a commises.

- Certes, concéda-t-elle.

- Alors ?

- Quoi ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses croisa les bras en regardant au loin.

- Tu me le demandes ?

- Pourquoi ce serait à moi de le faire ?

- C'est bien toi qui parlais de m'offrir un cadeau pour nos un an ?

- … C'est de la triche.

Lightning dissimula une ombre de sourire tandis que Fang attachait sa lance écarlate dans son dos.

- Bon… Faisons un marché.

- Lequel ? Demanda l'ex-maîtresse d'Odin.

- Je te demande de sortir avec moi, à la condition que tu m'héberges chez toi à New Bodhum.

- J'ai le choix ?

- Pas vraiment.

Fang lui retourna un regard resplendissant qui aurait pu éclipser le Soleil. Regard auquel Lightning lui répondit par un petit hochement de tête. La lune et le soleil ne se rejoignait que lors des éclipses solaires d'après les légendes… Aujourd'hui, elles feraient en sorte de la faire durer pour toujours.

The End.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, je vous salue !**

**Kiwi.**

**PS : Je dédie ce OS à la personne qui représente ma Lune et qui est si loin de moi. Loin des yeux près du coeur.**

**Mais tu me manques.**


End file.
